


Can you feel it

by missingyoualready



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Fluff, In Denial, M/M, New Blood, Stash, aw, oh look its more stash, stefxrash, theyre cuties, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyoualready/pseuds/missingyoualready





	Can you feel it

Stefan was lying face down on the floor again. Typical. After prodding him with his foot just to check he was alive, Rash went to make himself a well-deserved cup of coffee. It was well-deserved because it was 5:30 in the bloody morning! He had an interview with his boss (which he had scheduled for 7AM?! On a Saturday?! That bastard) and then yet another gruelling, busy day of being shouted at. What fun. 

Rash's focus switched from the milk mixing with his coffee to a grunt from Stefan as he very, very slowly pulled himself up from the floor. Rash smiled fondly as he closed his eyes and swayed on his a little feet before grumbling, 'whatimeisit?'  
'around 5:30.' He briefly glanced at his phone on the kitchen counter. '5:34 to be exact.' Stefan looked at him. Rash could almost /taste/ the bad choices he must have made the night before. After reconsidering his entire life and its evidently terrible choices, Stef padded off to his bedroom, footsteps heavy down the narrow corridor.  
Rash set off for hell- uh work. Yeah, he meant work. 

A familiar sense of dread never failed to make everything seem just a little pointless whenever Rash was faced with the entrance to his work. The doors themselves were lovely! The people inside? Not so much...  
He sighed, pushed the doors open and mentally prepared himself for yet another roasting of a life time. 

It was almost 9 o'clock by the time Rash had his key in the lock and was so ready to watch some trash TV with leftover takeaway. Perfect night in. Then he remembered Stefan. This made him hesitate and he wasn't exactly sure why. Stefan was great! With his ridiculous sense of humour, Polish friends that didn't seem to understand alcohol boundaries and ability to take the piss out of anyone, anywhere, any time. The problem was, Stefan was also great for other reasons: his body. muscular, defined, generally gorgeous. His face. Beautiful. There were really no other words needed there. And his /eyes/ holy mojo his eyes were the most brilliant shade of brown and hazel and green all rolled into one and he could stare at them for days. He knew perfectly well he wasn't at all straight. But he wasn't exactly completely gay either? So probably bisexual? He'd never really liked to put labels on... whatever he was. He just was. But no matter who you're interested in, falling for your roomate is definitely bad. Rash decided there and then he would NOT act on these stupid feelings and allow them to pass. Hopefully he would move on and Stefan would find someone. Rash also decided to ignore the spike of jealousy he felt at the thought. 

Stefan blinked awake at the sound of someone in the kitchen. Instantly on high alert, he silently pushed his bedroom door open and peeped out into the living room. It was Rash, making toast. Rash was home! He pushed his door open fully and winced as he stepped forward in the general direction of the kitchen. Bloody hangovers.  
'Evening, Sleeping Beauty. How's the headache?'  
Stefan groaned in response, slumping down at the kitchen table. 'Here.' Rash set down a mug of coffee and two pieces of buttered toast in front of him. 'I mean you missed breakfast by miles, so I'm catching you up.' Rash smiled teasingly. Stef cracked a smile and laughed.  
'Thank you. Much appreciated. How was work?'  
'Shite.' Rash looked genuinely traumatized.  
'Better that usual then. Ooh! Iron Man is on If you're interested! To be honest, i just stare at Robert Downey Junior the whole time, because he's gorgeous.' Stef had done it. He'd very subtly let slip that he also found guys attractive and prayed Rash took notice. 

An hour later they were tangled up on one small sofa because Stefan had tripped onto Rash and had refused to move. Oh yeah, Rash had taken lots of notice. So Stefan also found guys attractive? So there could be a teeny tiny possibility tha- NOPE. He cut himself off straight away. There were billions of cute guys Stefan could flirt with. Who could say no to his annoyingly adorable face? 'Forget it! You are not falling for him. Good.' He thought to himself, as he attempted (and somewhat failed) to follow the plot. 

'Jesus, I'm knackered. I'm off to bed.' Stefan all but grunted as he heaved himself off the sofa, nearly kneeing Rash in the head.  
'I'm not surprised you're so tired after such a productive day!'  
'Uuuugh shut up.' Rash smiled teasingly again and Stefan's heart did a little flutter. His smile was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He shook his head and went off to find sleep. 

Rash wasn't long after him, brushing his teeth before opening his bedroom door... Only to find Stefan laying on one side of the bed, with his eyes closed and breathing softly. Rash didn't have the heart to move him, so he went off to sleep in Stefan's room.  
'Rash.' A voice laced with sleep stopped him from leaving his room. 'Stay?' Rash sighed, pulled off his tshirt and then got into bed. Stef immediately wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his side. Rash's heart was thudding so hard he was surprised Stefan couldn't actually hear it.  
'Thank you' he mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. Rash didn't stay awake long after that. He did manage to look at Stef about twice before exploding. He was so peaceful. And Rash was so screwed.

Stef blinked awake, momentarily bewlidered as he realised this was not his bedroom. He turned his head to see Rash, still sleeping soundly next him. Wait what? He played through the events of last night in his head: rash got home, coffee, movie, sofa, sleep. Okay, nothing weird happened. Stef wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He shook his head. At least his headache had subsided. Rash stirred and blinked his eyes open jumping slightly as he saw Stefan right next to him.  
'Morning.' Stef said, nestling back into Rash's side and wrapping his legs around him like a Kowala. Rash laughed and grunted, trying to push him off, but to no avail. He sighed.  
'Morning. Stef hugged him tighter. Rash tried to wriggle out of his grip by pulling his arms. Stef was grinning, showing a set of perfect white teeth and those gorgeous hazel-green eyes. They both suddenly became very aware of how close they were, and Stef actually relased Rash from his wraith-like hold. There was a heavy tension settled in the air now. Neither of them quite knew what to do. Well- Stefan knew what he would like to do but it would probably not be well received. He desperately wanted to kiss him. Like /really/ badly. But Rash was straighter than a line by definition and would never fall for someone like Stef. Right? He had been so miserably caught up in his own head he hadnt noticed Rash's eyes fixed directly on his lips. When he did notice, however, his heart stopped beating altogether. Could this possibly mean? Did Rash maybe want to... 

Rash answered that question for him as he gently cupped his face and pressed his lips against Stef's. It wasn't very long, but it had Stefan quite literally shaking and Rash threatening to throw up. They pulled apart. Stefan was smiling. Not his usual 'I'm a cocky bastard and I know I'm pissing you off' type smirk, but a shy, quiet smile. Rash stared at him for a very long time before finally breaking the silence. It had grown so heavy between them, he snapped it like a twig.  
'Kitchen. I'm making tea.'  
'I second that.' 

It was almost like nothing had happened. The pair were back to bickering as normal.  
'No, you kissed me so you go first.'  
'I'm absolutely positive it does not work like that.'  
'And how exactly would you know that?'  
'Because I'm clever.'  
'You're annoying.'  
'You're stupid.'  
'Why did you kiss me then'  
'Because i fancy you, you idiot!' That silence again.  
'Gotcha.' Stefan smiled again. Rash sighed and vaguely looked like he couldnt believe his life. Taking a mental breath in, he began.  
'Okay. Well done Sherlock. I fancy you. A lot. Because you're stupid and funny and hot and cute all at the same time and you're really adorable and it really isn't very fair on me. I kind of assumed you'd be straight and I have no idea why i kissed you but i dont regret it for a second. Because like you. You moron.' Rash wouldn't look at him, instead staring down at into his tea. Also half wondering if it would be so kind as to swallow him whole. 'You don't regret it, do you?' Rash's voice was more unsure than Stef had ever heard it before, and it made him feel guilty.  
'Of course not! I really like you too! Why else would I be dropping hints i was bi!?'  
'That was a hint. About Robert. You were hinting.'  
'Yes of course i was hinting. I just thought you didnt swing like that so I just left it.' Bloody silence. Turning up without warning.  
Rash had had enough of silence. Enough of blabbering on. So he kissed him. Stef was taken slightly by surprise, but almost melted into it. He moved his hands to Rash's waist and kissed back. It wasn't long before Stef was pinned against the fridge, hands tangled in Rash's hair. He decided this was very, very nice. They were both happy. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Around three months later. 

Stefan heard a click in the lock and smiled as he heard rash groan in the doorway.  
'Good day?' He yelled. Rash didn't respond, but simply flopped down on the sofa next to him, nestling his head into Stef's side. Stef immediately started playing with his hair and Rash closed his eyes. It was sickeningly domestic and they both loved it. Stef got up to make dinner and Rash pulled him straight back down again.  
'Noooooo stay.' He mumbled, his voice already hinted with sleep. Stef looked at him with so much love in his eyes he felt like he was going to explode.  
'You're adorable.'  
'M'not'  
'Are too.'  
'Stupid-face'  
'Idiot.'


End file.
